bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGarbs
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Devil Room page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krysto2002 (Talk) 14:53, 5 June 2012 Undoes constructive edits Stroma 13:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I undo incorrect edits. TheGarbs 14:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should undo your own edits, then. Stroma 14:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you have evidence that my edit was innacurate? I even added a screenshot, which clearly validates what I posted. TheGarbs 14:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Even if it makes long hallways, my edit is still accurate. Add on that it makes long hallways if you must, and stop undoing an actual edit, OR add it under the "speculation" tag Stroma 14:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *Taps foot You two need to cool it. I'm not going to let an edit fued go on between users when a legitimate comprismise can be made. Here's my suggestion for both of you (asuming Stroma will read this as well). Collect maps of different floors under this curse and come up with a VALID conclusion. Curse of the Lost does increase the size of floors, the exact value of this seems to be in question. Is it slightly more rooms? As many rooms as the next floor would have, is it all mixed up? We don't know entirely for certain and until someone is willing to buckle down and do some research I won't have you fighting over it. Both of you need to behave yourselves and show a little more respect for one another, wikis are voluntary after all. Krysto2002 15:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you implying he can compromise? Stroma 05:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Quit talking trash about me Stroma, you don't know anything about me. You said, and I quote, "Just because you added some random, unproven, bullshit, doesn't mean you should remove my edit which has been proven to be not bullshit." - Please point me to the page where I can see this proof, as it would save me and my Steam friends the time and effort we are putting into researching this. I made a post on the Steam forums to ask for help with the research but have had no response so far. One thing I know from the statistics I've gathered already is that "Floors increase a size by one floor, for example, Basement 1 would be the size of Basement 2 with this curse" is definately wrong. I will be editing this when I have a conclusive answer. TheGarbs 12:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not "definately wrong", but whatever, if you want to edit your own stuff go ahead, as obviously nobody cares about the wiki as Doomspeaker (An admin, if i'm not mistaken?) PURPOSELY created a bad edit, and when asked about it he said it was a "joke". I'm done on this wiki. Stroma 21:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Except that it it IS definitely wrong. I'm still waiting to see your proof. Want mine? I'll quite happily share the spreadsheet I've been using to log the size of every floor I encounter. Good riddance I say. TheGarbs 22:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC)